The proposed project integrates behaviorally based HIV prevention into an existing jail diversion treatment program for women with co-occurring disorders. This project is expected to reduce HIV risk behaviors and affect related HIV risk factors such as unknown HIV status, untreated Sexually Transmitted Infections (STI), psychological symptoms and substance use. Women diagnosed with co-occurring disorders receive pretest and random assignment to either an integrated treatment group or a comparison group. One group receives HIV prevention integrated into an existing co-occurring disorders treatment group. The comparison group receives treatment as usual. At the end of four weeks all women receive posttests and voluntary HIV counseling and testing. The women in the experimental condition are expected to significantly develop and sustain more HIV risk behavior changes when compared to the comparison condition. Women in both conditions receive referrals to community agencies through existing case management services. All released program completers who are not sentenced to prison will receive qualitative interviews at one, three, and six month follow up to assess change in HIV risk behaviors, drug use and to document the presence and severity of psychological symptoms. The type and frequency of requested needs and service utilization will be identified. It is predicted that women who receive the integrated program will report decreased HIV risk behaviors, decreased drug use, and improved emotional functioning. The specific aims of this project include designing and piloting an integrated treatment program for women with co-occurring disorders addressing HIV prevention, substance abuse and mental health. A second aim is to measure the effects of providing this integrated treatment on future HIV risk behaviors, mental health, substance abuse and recidivism. Lastly, this study will identify the frequency and type of community services requested by the women upon community re-entry. These specifically include STI/HIV prevention and risk related services.